


Light VS Dark (O.C/Blake Belladonna

by YouAreMyFriend123



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyFriend123/pseuds/YouAreMyFriend123
Summary: This is a time just after Salem's downfall. You, Team RWBY and whats left of Team JNPR decide to buy a rather large house together and try to live normal lives, but they know one day that they will be needed again. That day is much sooner than they think.





	1. Info and Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story so if I suck, then I can only get better right? Unfortunately, my chapters will only be as long as my ideas for them are. One may be 400 words while the other may be 3000 words.

Weapon: His main weapon is his Liqual Sword. Though if he is in a pinch, he can conjure up a weapon with his Semblance; Metal Manipulation.

Semblance: Metal Manipulation (NOT POLARITY! He has the power to completely control metal. He can form liquid metal or as he likes to call it, Liqual, from the ground and use it to his advantage.

Aura: Has none

Hair: Metallic Silver. Long, downward spiky, covers left eye

Eyes: Left eye: Purple. Right eye: Yellow

Faunus: Panther (Tail)

Body: Not built but not skinny. Fairly good looking.

Behavior: Outgoing, funny, kind, hates disrespect  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prologue:

"All of that for a drop of blood...." His voice was even deadlier than before. I quickly jumped back and prepared myself for his next attack, but before I could, he punched me down and started to beat down on me, breaking my unbreakable armor.

I couldn't breath. I was coughing up blood. I wasn't able to stand for much longer, I soon fell to my knees and face-planted.

"EVROS!!" Her voice was fading.

"Humans.....such fragile beings....able to die....with nothing but time...."


	2. Salem's Defeat

"HIP HIP HOORAY!!! FOR THE DEVASTATION; SALEM IS NO MORE!" Everyone was cheering near the middle of the tavern, drinks in hand. I was the only one leaning against the back wall, away from all the excitement.

"Are you sure you don't want in on this?" A yellow, drunken maiden called out to me.

I chuckled and waved her off. "All yours Yang"

Her screech of joy was the loudest noise in the tavern. I smiled out of her idiocy thinking to myself how amazing it is that her mood can change in an instant.

I scanned the tavern and found myself staring at Miss. Blake Belladonna, the most beautiful woman in all of Remnant. She noticed this and gave me her famous blush before smiling at me. I created a metallic fedora and tipped my hat to her. She rolled her eyes and went back to celebrating.

Oh did I not mention? That woman, is my girlfriend.

I waited until her back was turned, then I swooped over and hugged her from behind, earning me a yelp and a blush.

"Evros!" Her face becoming redder than Ruby's cloak

"Oh calm down," I grinned as I rested my chin on her head in between her dark feline ears. "It's not like I'm sucking on your neck or anything. I loosened my grip a little and rested my arms on her bare stomach (Volume 4-5 outfit).

She eventually sighed in defeat and leaned against me for the remainder of the celebrations. Things like these last days to officially complete.

"I remember when we just started at Beacon" She said in a soft voice.

"I know, look how far we've come. From zero to hero right?" I smiled while I spoke.

"I'm just worried what comes next" I looked at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean? Now we can finally relax. Now you don't need to worry." I spoke with joy that I didn't have to fight anymore.

She looked sad. "Yeah but there is always someone trying to cause bad. Always someone worse than before" She said.

I contemplated on these words for a while. Then, I spoke, " Well, of course. Although, this could be our lucky break. Maybe, just maybe, we can finally rest easy?" I was hopeful that we had finally won.

"Yeah..." her voice trailed off as she rested her eyes

Smiling, I looked off into space, knowing that we would never be free from this curse of evil.. knowing that its always our job to stop it. That it's MY job to stop it 

"That's what I signed up for..." I whispered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The house we all chose was on the eastern edge of Mistral. Arriving there took what felt like decades but the view was definitely worth it. It was a very large house, almost built like a modern castle with four towers on each angle. It looked like a giant antique with many windows on each side. It was definitely gonna suck to clean. 

"WOOOOOAAHH THIS HOUSE IS SO BIG!!!" Both Ruby and Nora shouted as the literally teleported inside to explore their new territory. The rest of us just stood there admiring it.

Finally, I spoke up, "Well, lets get a move on!" I exclaimed. The rest of them broke from their trance and continued to the castle. This may take a while to settle into..

"How did you manage this Evos?" Blake asked me using that annoying nickname of hers. 

"I have friends in high places, especially after Salem's fall" I noted, brushing off the alias.

"Neat"


	3. The Dream... Or was it a vision?

_"All of that for a drop of blood" He chuckled with the most evil smile I have ever seen. For the first time, I actually felt scared. I tried to jump back and switch to defensive but he just yanked his arm up, making me do a very uncoordinated back flip and landing on my face. His foot crushed my head armor and I desperately tried to repair it quickly but all of the Liqual was drained from this barren wasteland. He continued to smash my broken body. I grunted in frustration as I got up in a flash of light and blocked his rocky hand with my own arm and tried to use the remainder of my Liqual reserves to form my sword, only this time it was connected to my arm so I would not need another one. I jabbed at his core with a murderous intent and eyes glowing yellow. He just snapped it like a toothpick and shoved it in my chest. Not a few moments later and I was the one with the sword in my heart. It only took a few seconds before the realization came rushing to me along with the wave of pain, extending from my left chest. I couldn't raise my arms anymore, my armor was chipping to broken and useless Liqual._

_It was over._

_This is it._

_This is where my brother finally won._

_I couldn't come back this time._

_I fell to my knees and face planted._

_I could barely even see._

_I took my last breath of musty, gross air and withered away in a cloud of dust._

_._

_._

_._

_Im so sorry Blake...._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I bolted up from my comfy bed in a cold sweat, my breathing faster than the ticking of the clock. I quickly felt around my chest and stomach for the sword and sighed in relief. There was no sword wound anywhere, even though it felt real. I was getting control of my breathing and then I felt a strong but soft hand on my arm. I jumped in fright and tried to escape their grasp. Kicking, yanking, trying to summon my sword, all of the goodies.

"Evros! Calm down!!" Once I heard her voice, I instantly calmed down and retracted my sword. I stopped moving and looked at her face. I could feel my fear dissipating into the void.

I slowed my panting to a heavy breathing. 

"Its okay Evros...You're okay, You're safe.." She pulled me closer and put my head in her chest.

I slowly and shakily hugged her back, tightly. What was that dream.. It couldn't have been him.... right...? No...No it wasn't him... but it felt so real...but he's dead....but I felt it all like I was right there...but he's dead!!

"I-.." I tried talking to her but I just couldn't seem to get the words out..

"Shh, It's okay... I know...I know...." This is why I fell in love with her... 

I need to talk to Oscar about this...


	4. Time for a Little Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who reads this despite it being so short! 
> 
> Also since school is out, expect a chapter each day or two now!!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!

 

"Oscar, open your door" I called out in front of his door.

He soon appeared wearing his pajamas. Similar to Jaune's, but with carrots on them instead of bunnies.

He was rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

"Evros? What do you want it's like, 2 in the morning"

I ignored his comment and shoved him back in his room and locked the door. I needed answers.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, trying to demand what was up with me. I hastily closed every opening to the room and shut the curtains on the windows.

Once I was sure no one else could hear our conversation, I sat him down.

"Switch to Ozpin and by Oum do NOT listen" I demanded in the most serious tone he has ever heard.

He seemed to see the fear in my eyes and obeyed with a nod. with a flash of reversed color lighting, Ozpin was the one in control.

"Hello Evros. What troubles you?" He asked

"Xan. Is Xan still alive?" I needed to know.

His expression went from calm to serious.

"You had the dream didn't you.."

I was in shock. He knew about the dream??

"Y-yea... how do you know?"

He leaned towards me

"That wasn't a dream Evros.. Im afraid you just saw a piece of your future.."

It felt like an arrow went through my chest. I looked down, not in fear but in confusion.

"oh...So...So how long do I have left..?"

He shrugged, unworried.

"Hard to tell. Few years maybe."

Now I was scared. I didn't wanna die, No one does. Mind you, I just got told that I saw my death happen and was JUST told that it would happen in a few years. I have so much to do though... Fine.. If life tosses death at me, Ill gladly spit in his hollow, pale, trash Luigi looking face.

Ozpin sighed

"Look. It isn't too late to change your future. Future is determined by your past and present. When you want training or more help, you know where to find me"

He left me with those words and a flash of light.

"Hey..? You okay now?" Oscar questioned

My head was hung down

"Evros..?" he tried again

"Yup! Never better!" I smiled at him

His face was priceless

"Um..whuat?"

"I said Im never better! Good as new, sorry to worry you man. G'night!" I quickly left his room and closed the door. I sighed as I made my way back to me and Blake's room. I quietly opened the door and got back into bed, holding Blake before dozing off. If I was going to die in a few years, I might as well make the most of it. 


	5. The Date Pt 1

_Knock knock knock!_

I groggily rose from my slumber and stared at the door as if it was the one interrupting my sleep

_Knock knock knock!_

I sighed and slowly rolled out of bed, soon adopting a new attire of clothing. I started with my very baggy and light jeans. Next, I slipped on a white T-shirt and just an average everyday hoodie. I finished with some gloves with the finger tips cut off and black shoes with a white trim going down each side. Yawning at the labor I just did, I strolled over to the door and just as I opened it, my face soon got pelted with fists.

"Ow...Ow...Ow..." The attacker kept knocking

"Why are you still knocking, Im right here?" I asked, a little annoyed with their 'joke'.

The person soon stopped and laughed. It was Blake.

"It was real tempting. Is that what your wearing to our date?"

My heart skipped a beat

"Date?" I asked

"Date. You said you would take me to see a movie after the whole Salem thing was over" She replied, looking more excited than I have ever seen her before.

That's right! I forgot about that! Oh but what movie though? Deadpool? No she saw that...Uh....Hmm... OH! I got an idea!

"Right! That's right! Totally did not forget" I finished with a nervous laugh. She obviously noticed that. She knows everything.

"Right....."

"So, what movie do you wanna see?"

She instantly replies, implying that she has been looking forward for this. 

"Wonder" she says

"Wonder" I repeat

I clicked my tongue and quickly checked my wallet

"I gotcha, I gotcha....Here we go!" after rummaging through my blue with white stripes wallet, I found some cash for the movie and a little extra on snacks, mostly Tuna Bites.

"All right I think thats it, shall we?" we both announced our departure to the others and left.

"Is that seriously what your wearing to a date?" Weiss asked in her snotty, natural voice of hers. 

"What," I strike a pose and flex for her, giving both her and Blake a better view and making them blush. "I think I look.... _Smashing.."_ I finished my sentence with my raspy, seductive voice for Blake. Heheheh... I always can fluster her.

"O-oh-kay.... uhm....SHUT UP YOU DUNCE!!" Ice queen screamed as she stomped away.

I looked at Blake. Blake looked at me. 

.

.

.

We both started laughing hysterically 


End file.
